


What Do You Want From Me?

by Eimeh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimeh/pseuds/Eimeh
Summary: Every night starts the same: Steve's thinking of him while his eyes unconsciously close and he slowly drifts off into another restless sleep."What do you know?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52
Collections: Marvel Undercover 2020





	What Do You Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #S50
> 
> Prompter: Anon
> 
> Characters: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
> 
> Prompt: Post Winter Soldier au based on the song "Bury a Friend" by Billie Eilish

  



End file.
